


Mistralian Nights

by PinkPaperStars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: Sometimes when you miss you train, you get to spend an evening with a handsome man who uses cheesy pick up lines on you.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 6





	Mistralian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be interesting if Qrow and Arthur had a one night stand in Mistral. Since they were both in Mistral at the same time.

He missed the last train out of Mistral for the night. Salem had called him back from his work to attend to a different matter. Tyrian needed a new tail. Of course he would be the one to fix that problem. Arthur had laid sufficient ground work in Mistral to see through Salem’s plans. As long as the other’s didn’t screw up, then there was no reason the plan shouldn’t work. 

But he missed the last train out of Mistral for the night. 

He could walk through the night, but that would be a waste of time. He wouldn’t get to the next town before just waiting to take the train in the morning. 

Travel would be horrendous for the next few days, he might as well enjoy an evening in a bed before he left. Sleeping on the train was going to be uncomfortable. And getting back to the Evernight castle would be a journey as well. 

But tonight he was going to get to sleep in a bed. 

It was how he found himself having a nightcap at a hotel bar. It wasn’t a fancy place, but nice enough that he didn’t have to worry about dirty sheets or bed bugs. 

And a good glass of smoky and sweet scotch was a nice way to cap off his night. It’s smooth and good. It goes down easy and Arthur could easily sip one or drink several. For tonight he was only going to enjoy one, and then enjoy a good few hours of sleep. 

That had been his plan, until a full drink was set down beside his nearly empty glass. Arthur looked up from the glass, following the hand, up the arm and to the handsome and familiar face of Ozpin’s sneaky little bird. Of course he recognized the man, he was a thorn in Salem’s side, and recently an annoyance to Tyrian. 

“Do you have mirrors on your thighs, because I can see myself between them,” Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man as the drink was offered to him. 

It was an interesting situation. To be hit on by the other man. If Qrow knew who he was, there would not be a flirty conversation, a sultry look in Qrow’s eyes, and a smirk on his mouth. 

Arthur finished his drink, before taking the new one from him. 

Qrow sat down on the stool beside him. He leaned against the bar and sipped his own drink. A flirty hand was on his knee.

“Awfully forward of you, dear,” Arthur grinned a bit, before taking a sip. Scotch. Apparently the little bird had been watching him. 

“Life’s short. Better to take your shots when you can,”

“An appreciated sentiment,” Arthur smiled. Qrow leaned in closer, his face getting closer to Arthur’s. His hand slid up higher on Arthur’s thigh. He smelt like whiskey, cheap but good enough to get the job done. 

“Do you have plans for the evening?” 

“Well a handsome man bought me a drink. So after I finish it, I’ll go to sleep,”

“Alone? That would be a shame,” His voice husky and near Arthur’s ear. “I’m sure going to bed with someone else would be more enjoyable,” 

He could use this. The other’s interest and flirting with him. Arthur could get him drunk, and take him upstairs. He could feed him some tea that was particularly helpful in extracting information. He could make the little birdie sing for him. And that information would be useful to Salem. 

But there wasn’t a place in the world that they could hide from Salem. She would find all his secrets eventually. And it was best not to step out of line. He’d prefer not to disappoint her majesty. 

“I suppose I could use some company,” Arthur chuckled softly, his hand lightly taking a hold of the front of the other’s shirt. “Will you join me then?”

It was a pleasant turn of events for the evening. Finding himself pushed up against his hotel room wall, with Qrow’s mouth on his neck and his hands unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt. He was all hands, grabbing and pulling at Arthur’s clothes, hips, grinding into Arthur’s, and a leg pushing his apart. 

Arthur wasn’t new to these kinds of interactions. An anonymous hook up with a stranger, grabbing and pulling at clothes and bodies to get them both to where they wanted to be, naked and satisfied from orgasms. One goal, mutually shared, for one night. 

Arthur pulled his tie loose, taking it off and tossing it to the side as Qrow untucked his shirt, and pulled it open. Hands slide around Arthur’s back, touching his bare skin. And his hands, calloused and worn from wielding his weapon. It made him shiver a bit, he enjoyed the feeling against his skin. 

“How’d you wanna do this?” 

“You’re the one who saw yourself between my thighs,” Arthur chuckled, starting to work on the buttons on Qrow’s shirt. “Arthur,”

Qrow bit and sucked at the skin on his neck. Clearly he meant to leave his mark of Arthur, and the Atlesian was not mad about it. It felt good. It had been a while since he felt like he was going to be handled well. Like Qrow was going to put him away wet. And Arthur was pulling open the other’s shirt. 

“Qrow,” His mouth found Arthur’s and his tongue was inside his mouth. It was desperate, needy, and tasted like cheap whiskey. His thigh was pressed into Arthur’s crotch, and rubbing against his cock. He groaned into the other’s mouth. 

How long had it been? Since he had been handled so well. It certainly had been a while. Not just since he’d hand sex, but since he had good sex. Arthur didn’t get out of the Evernight castle a lot, much of his work was done planning, creating, and organizing. And even when he did get out and have a night to himself, it didn’t necessarily mean he was going to have good sex. 

Not like this, with his clothes being pulled off and hands being all over his body. 

If there was one thing Arthur could rely on a huntsman for, it was that they would screw him until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. 

His jacket and shirt fell to the floor as Qrow pushed them off. 

“Ah, listen, Don’t stop but,” His hands ran against the other’s skin, scarred and nice under his hands, “It’s been a while, so-” 

“Ah, so I’ll make sure to give it to you really good then,” Qrow chuckled, and pulled on his bottom lip. “Full course sex. You got lube and condoms?” 

“Yeah,” Arthur hummed as the other grabbed his ass. Arthur knew he didn’t have much, Qrow fondled it like he had a great ass. Squeezing and kneading it, kissing along his neck. “Keep doing that,” Arthur’s hands slid down the other’s torso, to undo the other’s pants. 

“Oh I’m going to do a lot more than just grab your ass,” The raven haired male chuckled. After being kissed mindlessly and fondled by the other for several minutes. Arthur wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders. He kissed him softly on the lips, pushing him against the wall. It was nice. A bit slower than the pace Qrow had been going with before. A hand slipped around the front of Arthur’s pants. He unbuttoned the front of Arthur’s pants and slid his hand into the front of Arthur’s briefs. 

Arthur groaned into the other’s mouth, running his hands over the other’s bare and scarred torso. His skin felt good under Arthur’s hands, fingers running over the other’s scars as Qrow stroked his cock lazily. The hand wrapped around cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. He could feel himself getting harder under the other’s touch, leaking precum as the other touched him. 

“God Art no one’s touched you in a long time, have they?” Qrow chuckled, kissing along Arthur’s jaw. He was all over Arthur, and it was a bit overwhelming. Being kissed and touched, Being so wrapped up in Qrow’s attention was intoxicating. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix you up really well,” 

Just the way the other said it was so inviting. It made him feel like he was going to be devoured. And the huntsman certainly seemed to know his way around another person’s body. Arthur’s dick was hard as other stroked it, long and firmly. He groaned, reaching out to palm at Qrow’s crotch. There was definitely a bulge of something Arthur wanted inside of those pants. The pale skinned man chuckled against his skin. 

“Where’s your lube?” The husky voice asked in his ear, as the hand pulled away from his erection. Arthur nearly whined, taking a step with the other, following the other and his tantalizing hands. It took him a moment to register the other’s question. 

“I, Lube,” Arthur blinked a bit, before pushing off the wall. “In my bag, let me,” 

“Doing alright there?”

“It’s been a while,” Arthur chuckled, “And you are really hitting all the right buttons,” He retrieved the items they needed from his bag. Qrow seemed comfortable with taking the reins, so he handed the bottle of lube and condoms to the other. Qrow, confident and a bit cocky, used his empty hand to push Arthur backwards and towards the bed. 

“I’m flattered,” Qrow laughed, giving Arthur a final push to fall back on the bed. “Always nice to hear someone sing my praise,” 

Arthur kicked his shoes off, watching the other strip off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. Qrow’s body was well toned and scarred. Lithe but strong. A dust of dark hair disappearing beneath the hem of his trousers. He was quite a sight, as he leaned down, graceful and catlike, as his hands worked on pulling Arthur’s pants and briefs off. His cock bounced free, standing erect from Qrow’s attention to it from before. 

“You got some sexy legs there,” Qrow chuckled, as he knelt between Arthur’s legs. He ran his hands up Arthur’s thighs, pushing them apart. “I can’t wait to have them wrapped around me while I fuck you,” 

“You sure like the sound of your own voice,” 

“What, you don’t enjoy it?” Qrow asked, kissing along Arthur’s inner thigh softly. He nipped on the other’s skin, biting it softly. 

“I’d like you to put your money where your mouth is,” Arthur hummed lightly, looking down at Qrow. Qrow’s hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking it firmly. He bit his lip softly, as Qrow stared up at him, staring at him with hooded eyes and a smirk on his face. Qrow stroked slowly, and firmly, before running his tongue along the head of Arthur's cock. 

Brothers, he was sexy. Was the other thing Arthur could think. With his lips wrapped around the head of Arthur's cock, tongue running along the slit and rolling around the sensitive skin. His one hand firmly holding onto Arthur's shaft, slowly moving up and down. Qrow's other hand fondling his balls, squeezing and pulling, not enough to hurt, but just enough to feel good. And those bright red eyes staring up at him, smirking and telling Arthur he knew how good he was. 

Arthur didn't have it in him to be annoyed with the other's self assured look on his face. Not when his mouth felt so good around him. A particularly good duck from Qrow made him gasp. Closing his eyes, he tossed his head back against the bed. 

Hell, he missed this. Good sex. It was a good feeling.

Qrow gave the head of his cock one last suck, before releasing the head. He ran his tongue along the underside of Arthur's length.

"Those are some sexy noises you make there," he could feel the other chuckle against his skin. Qrow's breath was hot against the sensitive skin. He gave Arthur's length a few good strokes before letting go. 

"God I could blow you till you came just to hear you moan. But I don't think that'd be enough to satisfy you," Arthur didn't dignify that with a response, not when he heard the cap of the lube bottle snap open. The Doctor collected himself, enough to look down at the huntsman between his legs. Qrow was pouring the lube on his fingers, rubbing his hands together to get it warmed up. 

"Why don't you roll over and stick your ass up for me? Get comfortable, I'm going to take my time," 

It was an appreciated sentiment, and Arthur took the other's suggestion. There was a moment, fleeting, but a moment of self consciousness about his thin and gangly body. He wasn't some young twink anymore. But Qrow gave a soft whistle of appreciation and the moment passed. He waited, on his knees and elbows on the bed for Qrow. 

It was a few moments, and Arthur was ready to shoot a dirty look over his shoulder at the other man, before fingers rubbed against his entrance. Not cold, but slippery with lube. There was a few moments of gentle attention before a finger pushed inside of him. Up to the knuckle and then deeper in. 

It had been far too long since someone else's fingers were inside of him. Since someone else touched him. Sure, there was nothing wrong with him getting himself off, with his fingers or a sex toy but there was something to be said about having a human connection. He wanted it, craved it. And it wasn't something he felt comfortable letting the other residents of the Evernight Castle know about him. 

Yet here, in a hotel room in Mistral, he'd let Qrow make him come undone. Let the huntsman's calloused hands touch him and fingers pull that desire out of him. As Qrow pushed the second finger in, Arthur groaned softly. 

"You are too hot to wait so long in between getting fucked," Qrow chuckled from behind him. The fingers slide in and out of his body. Scissoring inside of him, and spreading his knuckles to loosen up Arthur's entrance. Arthur groaned in response. 

God it felt good. Qrow's fingers teasing against his prostate. Sliding in and out of his insides and pushing against his walls. The way he stretched his hole, for Qrow's cock. 

"God, I could watch you squirm all night," qrow chuckled. Lubbing his fingers again and sliding them back in. This time the huntsman focused on rubbing against his prostate, gentle and teasing. 

The tongue pressing against his entrance was surprising. But not unwelcome. Arthur let out a low groan as Qrow's tongue pushed inside with his fingers. He felt the other chuckle a bit, sure that if he could have, he would have said something filthy to Arthur. 

Qrow's tongue alternated between teasing the outside of Arthur's entrance and sliding inside of his hole. Qrow was quite good at working over Arthur, teasing him just enough without pushing him too far or too hard. 

He had precun leaking from his cock and was a panting mess on the bed by the time Qrow pulled back. Arthur felt empty, without the fingers or tongue inside of him. He got a firm smack on his ass as Qrow straightened up. 

"You're going to feel so good wrapped around my cock," Arthur laid turned to lay on his back again. Watching as Qrow kicked off his shoes, before undoing his pants. He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Arthur looked over Qrow, giving him a smirk of enjoyment as the other finally took off his shirt. Qrow was all lean muscle and a fit body. His clothes didn’t do much to show that off. He wasn’t as slender and slight as he seemed. 

“You like what you see?” Qrow asked, wrapping a hand around his erection and giving it a few strokes. 

“I do,” Arthur tilted his head to the side a bit. 

“I’m going to fuck you real good Arthur,” Qrow grinned at him, cocky and confident. It was something Arthur liked in his bed partners. He watched with rapt attention as Qrow grabbed the condom package and ripped it open with his teeth. “Get up on the bed,” 

Arthur adjusted himself, laying fully on the bed instead of on the edge of it. He rested his head back on the pillow, watching Qrow roll the condom down his length. After a moment Qrow crawled on the bed, and settled himself between his legs. 

“How do you want me?” 

“Like this is good for now babe,” Qrow smiled at him, spreading Arthur’s legs a bit. He slid his hands under Arthur’s thighs, before lifting him up into his lap. Getting Arthur’s body into the position he wanted him. He ran the head of his cock against Arthur's entrance.

“Comfortable?” 

“Yes,” 

“Alright. You still good to fuck?” 

“God yes,” Qrow chuckled a bit in response to Arthur’s answer. He felt the head of the other’s cock start to push inside of him. He took his time, which Arthur did appreciate. He was sufficiently stretched but there was still pressure from being entered for the first time in a while. Not painful, just a sensation of stretching open on someone else’s cock. 

Qrow shifted, his hands pressing into the bed spread on either side of Arthur’s hips. He leaned in, pushing his way slowly inside of the Doctor. It was a few moments longer before Qrow’s hips connected with his backside. Arthur gave a soft sigh of relief, his body adjusting to the other’s length inside of him. The huntsman was certainly above average. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Qrow had his eyes closed as he stilled against Arthur, giving him time to adjust. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” The Doctor chuckled, reaching up to thread his fingers through the other’s hair. He guided the other down, so their lips met. There were a few lazy kisses exchanged, tongues sliding past one another. Arthur groaned softly as they kissed, and Qrow grinded his hips against Arthur. His fingers tangled into Qrow’s dark hair. Stubble rubbing against Arthur’s face. 

They parted after a few minutes of kissing. Qrow pulled up, and the doctor adjusted his legs, spreading them a bit wider. The other gave a few short and slow thrusts. Arthur threaded his fingers together behind the other’s neck. 

He started slowly, thrusting slowly into Arthur’s body. It was good, it was always nice to have a build. To feel the other thrust in and out of him slowly and deliberately. To have the other rub against his prostate, as his walls held around the other. Arthur hummed lightly, enjoying the sensation. 

“Doing good there?” 

“Mm, yes, your cock feels good,” Arthur smirked a bit, as Qrow started to pick up the pace. Thrusts were deeper and more deliberate into and out of Arthur. It was good. Not hard enough to hurt or kill the mood. But it was building. His hands moved and pulled Qrow down to kiss him again. The kiss was crushing, as the pace built. It was biting and kissing, and Arthur’s hands started to explore the other’s body. Running down his shoulders, across his chest, and to grab onto Qrow’s hips. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Qrow huffed against his lips, groaning a bit as he fucked Arthur. His hips smacked against Arthur’s ass. Thrusts were firm and quicker. Arthur pressed his head back into the pillow, moaning as the head of the other’s cock started to really hit his prostate. 

“Mhm, you too. God, right there,” Arthur’s short fingernails bit into Qrow’s sides. He could feel the pleasure pooling in his gut. He could see Qrow’s jaw starting to clench and his thrusts were getting harder and more erratic. Arthur started to curl his toes into the blankets. 

“I’m not going to last much longer. You need a hand there?” 

“No. Just, fuck me harder,” Arthur’s body shuddered. After a moment Qrow pulled out of him. Arthur gave a whine, but followed Qrow’s lead, rolling onto his side. Qrow straddled his one leg and guided the other over his shoulder. His cock slid back into Arthur’s body. Qrow started thrusting back into him, deeper and harder than before. Arthur was so close, he groaned, and his leg tightened over the other’s shoulder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” The Huntsman swore and leaned forward, pressing his hands into the bed spread. There was a bit of a burn from muscles in his legs stretching in a way it wasn’t used to. But after several more moments Arthur felt his body tightened as the orgasm hit him. He cried out, not caring about the sound of the mattress squeaking or the sounds they were making. 

Qrow cursed, thrusting into him a few more times before snapping his hips in once more. Arthur felt the warmth spreading inside of him, kept from making a mess by the thin layer between them. If Arthur thought for a moment there might be a repeat performance, then a conversation about sexual history might be worth having. But it was unlikely they would meet on such pleasant terms again. 

After a little while Qrow pulled out of him. He let go of Arthur’s leg and crawled off the bed to clean himself off. The doctor was going to have to get up and clean up before going to sleep, but he was going to enjoy his post orgasm haze for a few minutes first. He almost didn’t notice when the other came back from the bathroom, until he sat down on the bed beside Arthur. He leaned over and kissed Arthur softly. 

“That was great. You're pretty great,” Arthur chuckled a bit, putting his hands on Qrow’s face and kissing him back gently. 

“Thank you, that was quite excellent,” Arthur smirked softly. “You have a very nice cock,” 

“Want to exchange contact info? In case we’re ever in the same place again? I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance,”

“I travel a lot but if the time permits I would not mind. My scroll is on the desk,” Qrow stood up, and walked over to collect his shirt. He took a moment to tap their scrolls together, to save the contact information to each scroll. “You need me to stay and cuddle or something?” 

“I’m not needy in that way Qrow. If you have places to be I’m not going to be offended if you leave,” Qrow chuckled a bit and started to get dressed. From what Arthur knew about the man, he was likely supposed to be working that evening. And had his merry band of children to get back to. He wasn’t offended. 

“I’ll be in touch,” Qrow said, after he’d finished dressing. He leaned over Arthur and gave him a last kiss before leaving. 

“Please do,” Arthur chuckled lightly, watching the other leave. 

Missing a train was rarely so enjoyable for Arthur. 


End file.
